


Monstrous

by Clockwork_Monsters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Monsters/pseuds/Clockwork_Monsters
Summary: "I am I monster, a freak. No-one could ever love something such as I."
Words that had been drilled into the mind of a young and innocent girl since the day her parents gave her up. Experiment 001X59 otherwise known as Lila Rosanna, has caught S.H.I.E.L.D's attention. To them, she is a threat. One which they plan to neutralize,  effective immediately.





	

A/N Note that some parts of the original storyline are going to be altered for my fanfic, such as, Coulson doesn't die and Clint never gets mind controlled.

Disclaimer: Nothing except for Lila and the slightly altered storyline are mine, Marvel owns everything else.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Life.

Life was a feeble thing. So easily snuffed out of existence and yet so mind breaking, so shattering to those around.

No, life was precious. Each individual of importance, of value. Some believe this, others do not. Some unfortunate souls are driven so mad with the pain of living, that they end it themselves.

Hey, I said life was precious, not easy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"BE HEARD, BE STRONG, BE PROUD, I WANNA MAKE SOME NOISE, COME ON, GET UP, BE LOUD, WE’RE GONNA RAISE OUR VOICE -" Lila slammed a hand down on the alarm, nearly crushing in the process. She was SO not a morning person. Well, time for work, she thought happily. Lila worked at a second hand book store and she simply loves to read. It's not the most glamorous or well paid job, but she gets by.

Ding

Lila looked up from her tattered old version of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne. Customers were rare in old shops like these so it was her job to make them feel welcome and help them with locating certain books. "Hello, how may I assist you?" Lila asked in a friendly tone.

In the door way stood a man of average height, light brown hair that was thinning on top, wearing an expensive looking suit. Her first thought was how similar he looked to a spy from one of those cool secret agent movies. "My name is Phil Coulson. I am looking for Madeline Nereyus, does she work here?" Lila's skin prickled and her guard came up. He was looking for her. Well, the fake name she invented for herself.

"No, sorry. She did, but she got offered a better job in Boston. She left two weeks ago. If I may ask, why do you need her?" Lila was practised at lying and her voice never wavered once. "Oh, I'm her account manager. Large sums of money have recently been drawn from her account and I was sent to inform her of this at the last known work place as I could not get a hold of her over the phone. We think that someone has hacked into her account." It would almost sound plausible if she wasn't said person and knew very well that she had no bank account. Plus, she can always tell when people are lying. So who was this man and why was he looking for her?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you do get a hold of her, tell her Carrie says hi." Another alias, made up on the spot. "Alright then, thanks for your help." The strange man turned and left without another word. She heard a car door slam and tuned her advanced hearing in on him. "She's not there, our source was wrong. She moved to Boston two weeks ago. How are we going to get her now?" He sounded frustrated.

Another voice responded, female this time. " Don't worry Coulson, we'll find her. She won't get away again. We'll have agents sent to Boston immediately." The woman's voice was cold and emotionless. It even scared her."Thanks Hill." That was all she needed to hear. Lila already had it planned out. She would be high in the Canadian Rockies before these people could blink, and she was leaving tonight.

 

~Time skip~

 

Lila clipped the pendant daintily around her neck. It was a golden heart with a bright, flaming fire ruby and two little diamonds. On the back was beautifully engraved cursive writing. It said, ¨My shining light¨. It was the one thing that she always made sure she had with her when she moved on from a place.

Every time she moved, she started anew. She brought nothing with her, accept the pendant. She hopped on the midnight train from Montana to the Canadian border, from there she would go her own way. Her long, sleek silver hair usually hung down to past her bottom, but that day she had elegantly braided her hair, weaving long strings of glittering silver pearls into it. It looked positively regal, but unfortunately, she had to hide it and her vibrant violet eyes.

To be different in the world of today was no longer a blessing but a curse. People abused and hated you, calling you a freak and a monster....although, in all fairness, Lila was a monster. With her the hood of her long jacket pulled up over her head and sunglasses on, the kind where you can't see the eyes, she sat down and enjoyed the ride.

 

~Skip to the end of the train ride~

 

Lila jerked awake as the train came to a stop, she had fallen asleep. ¨Right¨, she thought, ¨time to get moving¨. She exited the train and headed towards the most uninhabited area she could see. However, she didn't seem to notice multiple men in dark clothing following her every move, her usually cautious instincts and heightened senses dulled by the burden upon her heart.

Lila walked and walked until she stood in an open field, far from any prying eyes. She quickly scanned the area. Seeing no-one, she quickly took off her jacket and her sunglasses. She unfolded her wings and stretched them to their full length, which was about three times her size. It was a good thing they folded onto her back so easily or she would have quite a hard time hiding them. They sparkled silver with a slight rainbow shine when hitting the right light. They almost looked like they were made of steel, but in fact, the scales that covered them were ten times stronger. With her enhanced hearing her ears caught the sound of someone gasping. Someone had seen her.

Suddenly, a gunshot resounded and a bullet whizzed toward her. Lila's wings folded around her protectively and the bullet hit them and ricocheted. A woman with red hair and dual hand pistols emerged from the trees and let off a round of continuous fire. When not a single bullet hit Lila, she put her hand up to her ear and said "Send them in."

Lila was not going to just stand around while these unknown enemies tried to kill her, but she didn't want to harm them either, so her only choice was to run, or in her case, fly. She took a running start as she hadn't flown in a while, and the trigger happy red haired woman tried to chase after her. Lila flapped her magnificent wings and took to the sky. She barely got 100 meters before some unknown thing zoomed past her.

She looked up to see what appeared to be a red and gold robot, hovering in the air in front of her. Lila tried to fly around it but it moved to block her path again. She clenched her teeth. "Move." She ordered. She herd a mechanical sounding laugh. "No can do, bat girl." She was loosing her patience."Move or you'll regret it." She threatened, her voice low and dangerous. "Whatcha gonna do, flap me to death?" It snorted. Lila sighed. "Fine, but I warned you!" Still flapping her wings to stay in the air, she took a deep breath.

She summoned up all of her anger and bitterness, fuelling the fire that was growing in her chest. ¨You think I jest?¨ She thought angrily, ¨Watch this!¨ Lila turned to the robot guy, and breathed out. Out of her mouth spat a long line of flames that burned hotter than the magma that runs deep in the ground. Robot guy fell out of the sky, shocked by the fiery out burst. He groaned and stood up, the metal slightly charred. "Talk about a hot head! I'm crispy Tony now!"

¨Good! Maybe that'll shut you up." Said a man wearing blue and white spandex with a star on his chest and on his shield.

Another one?! Lila groaned internally and turned to fly away. "Stark, get her!" Cried Spandex. Robot guy pressed a button on his arm but nothing happened."I can't! She fried the wiring, nothing works." Lila smirked and kept flying. She was flying in the opposite direction she was planning to go in case these people tried to follow her.

Just when she thought she was home free, something hard hit her in the face, slicing it open and leaving a large gash on her forehead.

Spandex caught his shield as Lila landed and purposely turned to face him. His eyes went wide as the cut on her forehead healed rapidly, blood drying and skin knitting together as her defiant eyes flashed a menacing red."Oh now you've done it. Good going Cap." Robot guy said sarcastically.

She breathed deeply and robot guy saw it. "Shield! She's gonna blow!" He yelled to Spandex.

Lila breathed out fire again but this time it was a violent scarlet and much hotter than before. She was angry. Nothing surprised her more than spandex still standing there after that. ¨His shield should be a puddle of molten metal!¨ She thought furiously. She spread her wings out the their full stature and stood tall, glaring at the strangers. "Leave. Me. Alone." She emphasised every word.

The way Lila said it, they could hear the undertone of a warning in her tone. "I do not want to hurt you, but if you have ill intentions toward me I WILL defend myself." Spandex's eyebrows shot up. "You don't?" Now it was Lila's turn to be surprised. "Why would I?"

They turned to look at each other whispering about dangerous and kill and something about no hesitation. The red head came up. "It doesn't matter, we have our orders. Take her down." She was completely stoic and showed no emotion.

Lila was outraged. " I haven't done anything to deserve this! I've never hurt anyone! What, am I being punished for, living?!" Her eyes flashed red again.

 

{ Calm Lila, calm. What good will come out of you getting angry? It's not worth it. }

= I know Venus, its just... =

{ They are irritating? }

= That too, but mainly the fact that they think they have the right to kill us, simply for existing! It's infuriating! Plus the red head is being an emotionless cow... =

 

Venus' laugh sounded like the twinkling of bells in Lila's head. She was always the voice of comfort and reason. The first time Lila learned of Venus' existance was when she was nine and she had just grown her wings. She was freaking out and Venus calmed her down, telling her everything was going to be okay. From that moment onwards, they were the best of friends, which was a good thing considering they were stuck together.

Robot guy and Spandex breathed a sight of relief when Lila's eyes went back to their glistening deep violet colour. She turned to the red head. "You can try, but I'm telling you now that you will not succeed." With that, Lila turned and took to the sky once more. They weren't going to come anywhere near her.

She was going to make sure of that.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

A/N = words = is Lila speaking to Venus and { words } is Venus speaking


End file.
